


Don't f*** it up

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Language warning... My first Grace and Frankie fanfiction. A short interaction between Grace and Frankie at the end of the season 5. Slight spoiler alert if you haven't seen it yet...





	Don't f*** it up

Grace married Nick. Well shit, thought Frankie. I didn't marry Jacob. Does she know why? Do I know why? Frigg didn't say anything about homosexuality being catching, but the Universe does have a sense of humor so…

Frankie didn't marry Jacob? But I married Nick. Does she know why I married him? Do I know? It's so strange. I can talk vibrators and vaginal health and natural based lube with her, but I can't seriously talk having sex with her. How do I explain to her that sex is not something you take lightly when it's with someone you love, it just isn't done.

Please stand up Frankie...and talk to me. I am a vain woman, I get that. I shouldn't have to explain it to you.. Men are men. And yes, they're fun to be seen with... plus they're slightly more comfortable to share a bed with that a vibrator, sometimes. Honestly Frankie, I don't know, sighed Grace, men have always looked at me, even gay ones apparently, with that look, and it's just easier to go with it and pretend maybe there's enough love mixed in with all that lust to allow me to get by until I can escape back into myself….that's the game women like me play, we take men's flowers and their chocolates, and their presents and dare I say it, even their semen, and we pretend that's enough for us until we buy a vibrator online and pretend to call our cousin from our cell phone, while in the bathroom. But...to quote the amazingly awesome Tina Turner, what's love got to do with it?

I love the idea of Nick, because he's a male version of you. But he's not you... I can't be vulnerable with you...I'm your fucking “shero” of all things, your protector, your advocate, and your best friend, so why cheapen all that with sex?

Grace...stop. I love you. And despite all this..Frankie gestures wildly at her outfit, I get it...Robert never truly loved you, neither did Phil, or Guy, and do you truly love Nick, or to throw your words back at you...do you love the “idea” of Nick? Because there's a big difference. Ask yourself what are you running from? What attracts you to unavailable men? And if you say dick or they make a great martini, I will kill you and feed you to the sharks... mostly because I like the sea lions still...….

Oh Grace, said Frankie as she cupped Grace's face… whatever demons about sex and love you have buried deep inside yourself or hidden in what probably is a pickled liver by now, I promise, we can slay them together. (Forehead kiss)

Tears are running down Grace's cheek as she says, oh God, my makeup….and...this. This is why I can't be sexual with you Frankie, this is why I married Nick. He's like me, vain, and broken, and egotistical enough to believe the bullshit we tell each other after sex is actually true. 

Oh Grace, you're not broken...vain, yes, egotistical, hell yes...but broken, no. Now slightly cracked is a whole different conversation….

How do you do that? You love Sol, you love me. You love Coyote, and Bud, and you even love Allison….and Brianna. You even sorta love Jacob... How do you love so freely? I can't... I can't…

Grace...stop. I love you. All the rest is just window dressing, and fucking Frigg has a major sense of humor obviously.

But also, Yes...you Grace, are my shero. You are my best friend, you are my better half. Now also yes you're an alcoholic, and a giant pain in the ass, and now you're also married, and not to me….Frankie sighs, but with that said please give me some credit. If all I wanted was to have sex with you, we would have done that long ago. Remember the night of your first slumber party? Well there's a whole lotta shit that went on in my life too before you came along so… Look Grace, it's the God's honest truth, you are a very beautiful, powerful woman….Nick is … said Frankie, as she turned away from Grace and whispered a very lucky bastard.

Wait, what? Frankie, you think I'm an alcoholic? Like an AA meeting alcoholic? That's rich coming from the person who vaped marijuana in order to pass their drivers test. 

And she's back...the Grace we all know and love, like Rapunzel, safely secured in a tower from all emotion or vulnerability.

God, or Frigg, or whatever name the god of the moment decides to go by, I love you Frankie, and I just can't bring myself to literally fuck it up by having sex you.

Frankie took Grace's face in her hands and leans in, but instead of a forehead kiss she kissed Grace on the mouth. Full on passion and love and raw sexuality and vulnerability too. Slowly breaking the kiss, Frankie whispers, then don't fuck this up, and kissed Grace again.


End file.
